Assassin's Creed III: A New World
by ScheduledforDeletion
Summary: As Elsa Devereux travels with her family who are set to become the new law enforcers for the New World of America she finds that not all is as they are told back in the Kingdom of Great Britain. Elsa travels a bit too far from her new home and wonders into Native land and finds a world that will change hers forever. Please use the reviews box to tell me who/what you want to see.
1. Chapter 1

"Father?"

"Yes, Elsa, what is it my dear?" as he turned to his daughter,

"Why do they call it the New world?"

"Well, that is because it is completely untouched by people, its new and clean"

"So therefore Father" she replied " does that mean we make it dirty by going there?" Elsa turned to him upon hearing the book 'Poor Richard's Almanack' closing, which it rarely did in Arnold Devereux's hands. " You are too old for your age, 14 and talking like a 40 year old..." He stopped and looked out of the cabin window, a small slit through which you could see the soft rise and fall of the endless sea " Well that's what I'm there for, keeping this new world clean, my job as governor of Johnstown how ever will not be an easy one, however I will be glad to get there since this whole sea-journey lark is not doing my stomach any favou-" Arnold vomited and so concluded day 31 on the open ocean.

January 5th 1770

The boat moored in Boston, the new buzzing city of America. It was here that the Devereux family were to meet their carriage that would take both them and their luggage to Jamestown. Arnold told John the eldest child, to go find a store that sold tea and bread so they would be prepared for when they arrived at their new home. John was off like a shot soon disappearing into the crowds like Elsa's breath in the cold winter air. " Oi, you scum bag!" a rough unfamiliar accent shouted in her direction as she went to see where the shout came from a man pushed her out of the way and sent her flying as he ran from the guards. They wore redcoats, they were Redcoats, the British Empire's army in it's home away from home which was slowly falling out of their grasp. Elsa's father had been sent to America by the British in order to maintain the peace and help prevent uprising against the British and punish any who did, or at least that's what the papers on his office desk said. Arnold picked his daughter up from the ground whilst inspecting her for injury, he brushed her ash brown hair from her face, " Are you hurt?" he asked, "I think I will live" Elsa replied. As she brushed dirt from he dark green dress she turned to see James holding an assortment f foodstuffs and looking lost in the crowd "John!, over here !" she shouted and John's head flicked round towards her and he began to rush back over. " I got some bread, tea, a bottle of milk, sugar which was only a pence a pound and the kind gentleman gave me some sliced cold meat for free because I was such a good customer."

His father glared at him, on continued "... or I might have let slip that he could be prosecuted for the weighted scales he possessed". Arnold suddenly turned to James spoke in a sterner manner than Elsa had ever heard him speak " I told you to never use- " he suddenly stopped bottled up his emotion and let it out in a long sigh, after a moments pause he finally said " I will speak with you later".

"Are you the family Dever-Deveruks?" "Devereux" Arnold said as he fiddled with his ponytail as he often did when he was frustrated, to the driver of the carriage that had just pulled up in front of them. "Ah!, well I hav' your bags on th' top of th' carryarge all set t'go, so Johnstown was it" there was a moments pause. After her father had understood what the man had said he quickly replied "y-yes, Johnstown please.", "allrigh' that's a five day journey, six if the weathers bad" In his mild distemper Arnold responded with " Well we better get moving quick then". The three Devereuxs piled into the carriage and did not speak for the first 10 miles.

After the first day had past and they had all finished their separate books the two men dropped the barriers and started to talk but only because they knew that the boredom would get to them otherwise. Elsa knew that her brother and father were both as stubborn as mules and would fight to the bitter end to prove that they were right, maybe that was why they were so interested in the law. Arnold Devereux had become a lawyer through his ability to read people and a strange ability to bring out the worst in himself when trying to get his way. Many of his opponents in the courts would say that underneath his veil of kindness there is a cold hearted devil lurking just waiting to come out for any ho oppose him but it was this ability however that won him his cases and his fame. His son James who at the age of 18 was starting to move into the world of law had a knack for reading people like his father but gained a sarcastic streak that gave him charisma with the courts that no one ever knew where he got it from.

As the fifth day started it greeted them with torrential rain that caused them to arrive in Jamestown in the pitch black, only the flacks of rain could be seen from inside the carriage by the drivers light as they made a sudden stop. "Her' we are, Jamestown" Elsa looked out from inside the carriage and could see nothing, ""Are you sure?" Arnold asked, at this point however Elsa needed to get out of the carriage, the cramped space had been suffocating her for five days now. In London she never liked being inside and enjoyed the freedom to walk around the London borough when she became 14 since beforehand she had started climbing trees in the back garden in order to get a better view of the city and fallen out many a time and injured herself. When her father accepted the job in America at first she didn't know what to expect but after her father made it clear that they would be situated out in the forest with the countryside all around, she started to build up an excitement that could not be contained. Therefore when the coach stopped Elsa stepped out into the rain simply to unleash the emotional build up she had held onto for 3 months. Outside her eyes adjusted to the dark and a whole new world was uncovered from the previous vale of darkness. All the years she had spent in noisy crowded London made her used to fully lit days and candlelit nights but Jamestown had no light but that of the stars and the moon that winked down at her and watched over the small new settlement bathing it in a dusty haze as if covering it with a blanket to go to sleep. A wolf. Elsa hurried back to the carriage where she saw her father holding a suitcase and carrying it towards one of the houses and then John turned around and pushed her suitcase into her hands and gestured for he to follow. The town was not large, a single road lead through the town with smaller roads parting off in different directions and houses surrounding the roads. On one side of the road the town was on a raised slope which continued to the peak of a hill which couldn't be seen through the trees, and the other on a small decline towards the river where many of the farms lay over it. Arnold stopped at the outer door and started to fumble around in his pockets trying to get used to his arms and legs moving at the same time after having his legs idle for five days of travelling. Finally he found what he was looking for, the key, and slid it into the lock of the door. A turn. A click. They had started their new life in the NewWorld.


	2. Chapter 2

Dust was the first thing to greet the Devereux family as they stepped into their new home but it hardly bothered them for simply the prospect of sitting still for the past two months was good enough for them. Arnold paid the driver and wished him a safe journey and turned around to find his two children missing from his sight. He looked around and found a single door ajar with small streams of light emanating from the room. As he drew closer the warmth started to brush over him like the touch of the moon on the world outside, light and comforting. Inside he found the fire lit and both his charges laid across the twin set of sofas that faced each other with a small coffee table sat between them, fast asleep. He noticed an armchair, his armchair, that was meant to be placed in the office but at this point it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Only sleep.

The new day brought with it the sound of animals. So many animals, also people whose mild chatter could be heard all the way up to the house. Elsa was the first to wake since she had managed to get some rest on the coach, unlike her motion sick father and he brother who was helping him through the ordeal. She peeked through the curtains in order to get a better look at the outside world but could see nothing for the frost had creped up the window obscuring her vision. Elsa then walked to the door and slowly opened it to get a better look and found more than she could set her eyes on. It was market day in the Jamestown, this was obvious from the amount of people out and about in what looked like such a small town. Farmers, travellers, innkeepers, even soldiers came to explore the market which caused the main square to burst at the seams. She could see all manner of items, on one stall, meat, fish,eggs,flour,bread, and then she looked to the next, hats, scalves, skins,wool, dresses. There was even more on the next, chairs, tables, and much more. Grabbing some money from inside she went and bought a variety of items to eat and came back into the house to cook them. There was bacon that sizzled gently on the fiery stove and eggs that accompanied them. They snuggled up next to each other in the pan as if even they were cold in the winter chill and finally toast with lashings of butter. " Good moooouuuurning", she almost dropped the pan. Her father laughed as she tried to maintain composure after his greeting almost sent his breakfast flying. Comming from a family who were always aware of their surroundings and being the only one who jumps at the tiniest noise, Elsa's brother and father often made this good sport for each other. "That is not funny." Elsa said whilst almost slamming the plate onto the wooden table that sat in the centre of the kitchen, "Yes it is" John replied as he sauntered through the doorway stretching as he went. They all sat down for their food and wolfed it down immediately, "where did this beautiful meat come from?" John asked. "If you must know I went out to the market in the morning, I think one of the farmers over the river produces it". Her father and brother's eyes lit up then quickly set off to the front door completely ignoring their food, they opened it to see all the sights and wonders she saw. John and Arnold both fumbled for their coats and Elsa grabbed hers and they all set out into the town to explore the market. Elsa showed John to the stall on which she bought the bacon and was greeted by "Eh up, what can I help you for?". The stall owner was a well built man in his late 30's early 40's who's voice and stature made him such a presence in the market it was surprising that she had not seen him before. "Yes please good sir, could we have 6 sausages and 6 bacon slices please" to this the man responded "You travelled far?". At first the two Devereuxs didn't know how to respond and Elsa simply gave an uneasy "yes..." as an answer. "How did you know?" John continued. The man's eyes twinkled and he pulled himself up and stated to speak " Well in Jamestown everyone knows everyone because it's so small add that to your very distinctive accents and well... you staying here long?". To anyone else looking at the situation John's response would have been a completely normal answer and have no hint of animosity in it what so ever, however Elsa knew her father and understood what her brother had picked up from him. A quiet delicate malice that shot through his speech like an arrow in the dark night. In London, many people were adverse to strangers and mostly didn't adhere to them or treated them with scorn and so John responded in a manner he felt was normal to him."We are not travellers, we are new citizens of Jamestown, we arrived last night.". A pause. The farmer's face lit up and he said " well why didn't you say so?!". He reached over the counter and embraced them to his bosom, "Welcome to Jamestown". Over the farmers shoulder Elsa saw a small smile escape from her brothers lips and she too smiled with him. After a good time the farmer let them go and offered his fuzzy ginger hands to John and Elsa to shake "My name is Elias Lawrence, I run the farm over the bridge, and you...?"

"My name is Elsa Devereux and this is my brother John and my father..." she looked around for her father but nowhere was he to be seen. John looked too, "excuse us" John said to Elias as he shook his hand and gave him the payment for the meat.

As Elsa looked for her father she found she had lost her brother too, how could that happen in such a small town she didn't know but she knew what to do. Climb.

Elsa trekked up the hillside of the town in order to gain higher ground and get a good look of the market to try and see where her father was. As she climbed however Elsa started to penetrate the forest and found herself, in only a few short footsteps, deep into the trees.

There was so much life, bushes, shrubs and trees teeming with life where ever she looked, Birds, bees,badgers and many more delights to behold. Elsa travelled further up the hill until she reached the summit on which she saw an eagle sitting in one of the trees. Elsa pulled out her sketchbook which her family joked was a permanent feature of her body that was always connected to her hands. and with a piece of charcoal. As she started to draw and as she focused on the drawing she went to balance herself, broke a small twig and the eagle flew away. As she turned to go back down the hill to continue the search for her father her eye caught something on the way round. A figure crouched over a deer. A dead deer. She turned to see the figure raise their arm above their head which in their hand they had that produced a knife and plunge it down into the animal. The figure began to skin the animal and place the parts they needed into a bag. They stood up and left the carcass. As the figure washed their hands of blood she moved in to get a closer look, Elsa didn't know what fascination caused her to be so entranced by this scene, probably a horror one, but she continued towards them.

-snap-

The silence was broken.

The figure quickly turned their head and Elsa ran. She ran so fast down the side of the mountain that she had to pull up her dress to stop herself from tripping over. Finally she emerged from the woods and quickly looked behind her and found that she wasn't being followed. Gaining her composure she quickly walked down the hill towards the house where she saw her brother outside. "John did you find father?", "Yes, he's inside talking to an old friend, he seemed pleased to see him but I've never heard him mention anyone like him?". "Father never liked to live in the past" as Elsa said this John looked at her and asked "are you alright, you look quite flush?", not wanting to be scolded for wandering as she so often was she said " I'm still feeling a little run down from the journey, I think I need some rest" and opened the door to the house. John did try to stop her but not before she saw the figure of a man standing in the kitchen through the door at the end of the hall. He had a ponytail similar to her fathers and dressed all in navy blue with hints of gold and red. The man possessed a look which see had seen on her father once before when he was conducting a case, a stern unscrupulous look of a man who liked to see things done properly and efficiently. His eyes however possessed a certain spark like one from the forge that made the metal blade that hung poised for action at his side. In one hand he held a tea cup that he had recently lowered in order to listen to her father and in the other a navy blue tricorn hat. Before John could pull her out she heard her father say "It has been a long time Haytham."


	3. Chapter 3

"John!" Elsa whined

"Elsa!" John replied sarcastically, that definitely came from his father. "If father has a visitor, and he takes me out of the room don't you think you are in the same position as me ?", "Well I did not know did I". She had a point "But..." Elsa continued " we don't just have to stand here and do nothing"

"No" John said and with that the conversation ended... or not. "... would be the answer I should give but it would be a right shame to be out of the loop. Come sister," he said with a spark in his eyes, " let's solve a mystery, the mystery of who this Haytham is."

Elsa and John creeped round the back of the house and listened intently through the gap in the back door.

" Make no mistake Haytham, I have other priorities"

"But what of your son and daughter, why if I had my own child-"

"but you don't Haytham, you would never understand what it was like raising them without Anna-, you have not lost what I have, what my children have, what we all have."

"I could surprise you" Haytham said in a curt manner.

A sharp tug on Elsa's ear brought her back to reality, brought both the children back from their flights of trying to catch clouds that were the few memories of their mother. "Street filth I bet" said the man through his thick black mustache. "And what do you think you are doing!?" a little bit of spit flew onto Johns face and he wiped it off and glared straight into the dark brown pits that were their capture's eyes which seemingly stared back into him. The door had been flung open, probably from the sound of the mustached man's voice. "Charles" Haytham said with a calm but stern approach, "those are Mr Devereux's children, I suggest that you leave them be." The look in Haytham's eye she had seen before, in her father, the way that he 'suggested' that something should be done was another trait of his. These men, her father and Haytham, could not be just acquaintances but long time companions. "Sir, I-" Charles brushed the children down " I'm sorry, I didn't... please for give me". "Don't apologise to me, apologise to Mr Devereux and his children " "Charles hastily turned to each family member in turn and apologised profusely. Haytham told Charles to get the horses and as Charles went Haytham turned to Arnold, Haytham looked down before he looked up and said " I am sorry to find you so resolute but I guess all I can say is that the offer still stands. I will be at The Green Dragon Inn in Boston if you change your mind" Hatham's eyes moved, she didn't know where, it was like he had suddenly flinched and then after a short pause he turned and got on his horse that had just been brought over. Haytham looked as if he was ready to set off but then he stopped again and looked into both her eyes and johns and then he looked to their father. "Beware, the grass is shaking and snakes are on the move. Heaven knows if I had children I would take them far away from this ghastly storm that's coming or if not..." Haytham locked eyes with Arnold and Arnold drew his charges close "... I would keep them as safe as possible and not let them get wet in the rain" and Haytham rose off into the woods closely followed by Charles.

"Come on, inside, we have to get an early night, all of us. Boston awaits in the morning" Arnold smiled and his children smiled back. All was right with the world.

What Haytham had said troubled not but it remained stuck in the back of Elsa's mind like a feather stuck in the branches of a tree. "The storm..." Elsa murmured and then she drifted off into a deep sleep.

March 5, 1770

Yet another coach ride. At least this time Elsa could see what was going on outside the windows. "Tree. Tree. Tree. Bush. Rabbit. Tree" She grew tired of this game quickly and went to speak to her father asking about the items she could get on their visit but she found him and her brother both asleep in the carriage. "I guess they didn't have as good a night as I did". "Elsa turned to look back out of the window and suddenly a cart over took them, the sock of it passing by at such a speed rocked the carriage and woke her brother up with a jolt. "What- What is it" John said as he looked quickly around the carriage " Some person drove by at such a speed and knocked the carriage I think" Elsa replied "Bastard." said John. Elsa pulled back a little and looked at John with an obvious sense of disappointment in her face. The Devereux children were all ways taught to be polite and to never swear except under exceptional circumstances, their father always drilled into them how important appearances were in the world whether they liked it or not. "Elsa don't look at me like that" said John " Look I'm 17- almost 18,"Elsa said "but John", his voice suddenly rose, "I'm not a child anymore!".

They didn't speak for the rest of the journey.

When they arrived in Boston the Devereuxs walked onto Kings street square and stopped outside of the Old State house. " John, you look after your sister-"

"But-" John said as he tried to interrupt his father

"No 'buts', I will give you both free reign if and only if, you both promise to stick together and be back by the carriage at 4 o'clock, got it?" "got it." the two said.

Arnold left and made his way across the square through the crowds. He quickly disappeared and as soon as he did Elsa turned to her brother and said "Where to?".

After around two hours of shopping and a range of goods sent to the carriage the city clocks struck a quarter to twelve. John then looked very concerned and turned to Elsa and said "could you do me a favour please?, just stay in one place for around half an hour, please." His request seemed simple enough and she did owe him for other favors. "All right" she answered "but the slate is clean from now on, I don't owe you anything", immediately john grabbed her hand and shook it, he said "Done" and they left the busy shop.

John lead them back to the Old State house and stopped on a corner of an alleyway near to the entrance o the Old State house. "I wont be long, just a half hour" he went to go and then took a double take "and please, for my sake, do not tell father", she nodded and he left her.

She watched the people milling about the streets going about their everyday business. Some worked on the market stall and some sold news papers some were guards and some were rioting. Riots?, Elsa thought, as she looked at this lone rioter she could see others join the man shouting abuses at the guards who stood at the State house doors. As the numbers multiplied she began to count and lost count. There were too many. She started to worry. "What's the time" she thought, " five to twelve". She looked down from the city clock and once again the rioters had multiplied, gaining in strength and growing in their anger. She started to panic. "where is John?, where is my Father?". So many questions.

No answers.

She covered her ears, no sound.

She closed her eyes. "this is not happening she murmured to herself."

Then a shove. Elsa had been pushed into the square and as her eyes opened in a haze she saw people who looked as if they glowed red. Their hate and anger emanating from their bodies and then she looked up.

Charles. He stood on the roofs on one side of the square, glowing red, with a pistol in his hand and a menacing glare transfixed across the square. "At who?", she asked herself.

A boy. The boy. The one from the forest yesterday, that was him. The hair and the height looked exactly the same. But he was different. Not just his native outfit and striking features made him stand out but the fact that he glowed gold.

Her brother used to tell her stories of gold people being angels in disguise and that he could "see" these people and that she and her father were both angels. Whatever her brother meant by this it didn't matter she just knew instinctively that the native was important and that she must get to the na-

-BANG-

She turned, Charles stood with the smoke brushing against his face, tickling the ends of his mustache, from the end of his smoking gun. As he held it he looked at the native and so did one other. Haytham. He stood next to the guards at the house and pointed up to one. The boy.

A voice from the crowd. "Damn you fire!", and she ran.


End file.
